Working It Out
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: After the months since Allison had woken, shes come to realized what is happening in her life. She's lost someone close, now hates someone she didnt really know, and Violet, her little girl misses the person who was closest to her.
1. Default chapter

**Okay here's the start of The sequel of Look Alikes. if you not read look alikes well... yeah you might wanna just read it if think you aren't gonna get the story here. but yeah. there a name change so not Liz its Allison just to stop the questions on that. I Made a Banner!! X3 so go look at it, its on my profile so go look.**

**Disclaimer(and the only one) I don't own Twilight but i own Allison, Ed and Al. Alexandria is owned by ****HerMemoriesErased**

**I hope you like it. **

_"I'm sorry.." I saw him turn to face me as he stood at the end of the cliff, his eyes filled with tears and he looked so misable._

_"We can work this out, just come to me." I motioned him closer as I took slow steps to him but he wasn't coming any closer._

_"I screwed up…I'm sorry Allison… I'm so sorry" He cried and I was easing closer to him with caution._

_As I looked up I prayed that he would not fall, he was broken just like me. I prayed that he wouldn't throw his life away from the pain of realization and regret, for being blinded. I also realized that I truly loved him._

_Taking another step I heard everyone shout his name and surprised us both, stumbling I saw him fall and let out a painful cry as he fell, tears falling as I ran to the edge and saw that the boys were now running to the water and I felt his name slip out my lips for the first time without hatred and betrayal._

_"Jake."_

_I love you.._


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay heres chapter. I just got back from 5 hour flight and im really tired. -_- two hour difference killed me with the sleep. i got less sleeping time and i shouldnt have but thats okay since im finally home and was able to finish this. if its confusing im saying it now im going to go nuts and try to fix it so if it is just say so and i hope you like it. **

**Disclamer: dont own twilight only Allie and her brothers and family and MAYBE violet. i dont know about her yet. Alexandria to HerMemoriesErased.**

* * *

"Mommy!!!" Little feet running down the halls as Violet ran to find me, her hands ready to lock around my neck as normal when she found me.

"Mommy?" First Phil's room.

"Mommy?" Then Tray's room.

"MOMMY!!??" Then Ed and Al's room, and then finally.

"MOMMY!!" She found me.

I turned to here and smiled at her, shouting a bright filled "Hi." for her before lifting her up and holding her against my hip. It's been a Crazy year and I really haven't seen Jake, having Edward back in forks and Bella hardly around he's 'depressed' because he lost her. So what was I there for, a plaything?

"Mommy I get to go to kindergarten!" I smiled and nodded. Esme had decided to go in to teaching; I guess for Riley (Adopted recently) and Violet since they both were lonely and visits now and then don't really work out anymore.

Getting dressed I saw Violet hiding something behind her back.

"Sweetie what are you hiding?" I asked softly as I slipped my shoes and fixed my jacket over my shirt before I placed my brown hair over my shoulders.

"Nothing Mommy." She said too quickly, looking at me as I walked to her and smiled. I lifted her up and heard a light weight object hit my bed. Looking down at it I saw a picture of me and Jacob. At the beach; I hate the fucking beach now with a passion. Looking at the picture now I realized how happy I was then.

"_You look exactly like her, but you eyes… They pull me in; Bella's just seem to mimic mine. You have a light rose pink tint on your lips and you're not so pale, you have longer eyelashes then her so when you pout at Sam or Edward you look beautiful… You speak your mind when you're around your brothers, you love to watch me and Edward argue, seeing as we remind you of your brothers, you can make us forget about the treaty when you invite Alice or anyone since you have a way to keep us all happy. Bella and you have the same looks, but…you're not the same… I just…" _

I've never forgotten what he said, his eyes were so sad.

"Mommy, I miss daddy." Violet whispered softly.

I nodded softly to her and nodded, walking to the door and pulled something out for her. It was a bracelet.

"Mommy did you get me this, did you mommy?!"

"Daddy got this for you." I lied.

When she realized Jacob had gotten it for her, her eyes shined so brightly, she smiled widely and she clapped her hands.

"I wanna tell Daddy thank you Mommy!" she giggled and I nodded.

"Okay be after I pick you up from school today Vi. So make sure you tell uncle Paul that he doesn't have to watch you at school today." she nodded and giggled more before I put her down after I walked to the kitchen and set her in a chair before saying my goodbyes and running out to Al's bike.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Alphonse sat on his bike, talking into his phone when I walked over to him. He had been having fights at school lately; they all involved Paul and some guy pissing off Al for what he said when Paul wasn't around. Paul's changing my brother's personality for the better and the worst, I mean now he defends himself better.

"Yeah...I gotta go so I'll call later. Bye." his phone snapped shut before he looked at me.

"Hey… hop on." I nodded and did so, not before noticing that Ed was already gone.

"Hold on tight." He said though his helmet before he sped down the rode and to Forks high.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Alexandria and I sat in our language class. We both decided to take Germen. Her reason was to make me like her as more then a friend and to make me notice that she's my brother's girlfriend and mate. But I'm still mad that he ditched me for her on our birthday when I told him all I wanted for my birthday present from him was to have a day with my brothers. But _NO_ he had to go see her. Though I should be mad at him, I'm not.

A few moments later our teacher told us our assignment. To translate something that we had heard in Germen to English.

"I haven't heard anything in Germen yet… other then what we say in class…" Alexandria groaned in agony.

_Then try to translate the language of slu-_

_**Sis I can hear you damn it!**_

Damn the linked thing the pack has. I want to NOT be linked to them in the mind.

_Mein Herz ist in Brand. der buring von der Sünde ist nicht vollständig ich werde leben, aber wenn ich die wahre Erntemaschine von den verdammten Narren sie bin, werden den rath von meinem Schmerz fühlen. Die, die sind gewesen durch dieses sie kennen das wenn ich zerschmettere, werde ich wieder leben. hört Deinen Namen, während ich distroy thee. mein Blut Ihr Wein. Ihr Fleisch mein Brot. mir erlaubt, zu speisen, auf was meine Mahlzeit ist,. so ich darf ins Bett gehen._

I frowned and sighed as I began to translate something I hadn't heard in years..

**My heart is not is will live in fire. The burning of the sin completely I, but if I am the true harvesting machinery of the damned fools it, will feel the wrath of my pain. That, that were it through this know that if I splinter, will live hears I again. your name, during I destroy thee. my blood your wine. Your meat my bread. permits me, to feed, may go on which my meal is. so I into the bed. **

Yeah that makes me seem like I'm on something. Something I shouldn't be on.

"Hey, Allie-"

"DON'T call me that." I snapped and then sighed, apologizing to her softly.

"I'm a little on edge today…"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was lunch, I hated it. Ever since that thing with Jake not visiting me I stopped eating and to that Bella started saying I was pregnant because when I stopped eating I stopped eating and hunting together since I saw no point of getting sick and throwing it back up since it didn't stay down for more then a few minutes. And after I heard that pregnant think I called her a two-timing bitch, which ended my relationship with Bella, Edward and Alice. Then after that she said I was sleeping with the teachers to keep my grades up when I'm gone for the months my mom asked to keep me for; when I heard that I lost my god damn mind. I think I bit her and slashed her tires and trashed her room as well as being able to hide my scent from anyone so they didn't know it was me and as well as fingerprints. I went crazy pretty much and when she did all those things it fully released it from within me.

"Sis are you gonna eat today?" Al asked and I nodded and bought some lunch to make him happy.

"No, I heard that Bella said that Violet's-"

"Edmund do you want me to get locked in jail for murder or can I eat in peace?" I interrupted him from finishing. Why would someone talk about a child who still calls you and asks for you to come over(Like Bella's coming over to MY house. Yeah right.)

Edmund nodded as the Cullen family walked by, Bella clung to Edwards arm and glaring at me and then proceeded to smile at the three near me. It just made me madder.

"You know Sis you're turning into a hateful person." Mistake number ONE.

"How do you go from 'I'm about to let Jacob Black DO me' and then turn into ' don't mess with me'?" Mistake number TWO.

"Maybe you need to get laid Sis." Mistake number THREE.

Before I knew it I had slammed my arm forward and had Edmund's neck locked inside my fist. I clutched it tighter and tighter after every ten seconds, growling lowly as he gasped softly before I let go and stormed off, before I left the distance I turned to him.

"Fuck you."

God these people are working on my fucking nerves..

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As I walked through the hall as everyone else's lunch continued I didn't know someone was near.

"Mother fuckers be making me lose my god damn mind I swear to fucking hell I'm going to blow their asses to the sea. Starting with my brothers."

"Excuse me… you shouldn't say that… that's something you'll regret for the rest of your life." I turned and saw a small freshmen girl. She was shy looking and was looking down, as if I was going to hit and yell at her.

"I'm sorry to say that at this point I don't give a fucking care if I do regret it later," she flinched and I wasn't even yelling so I looked at her and smiled. " But you're right I shouldn't say that." To this, she smiled and held out her hand softly.

"I'm Sophia." I nodded and smiled more as I took her hand.

"I'm Allie." she nodded and asked if I wanted to take a walk and soon I was walking with her, letting her talk about where she was from.

"And I really like it there but its so hot." She lived in California before here and she didn't like the heat, and loved the cold. That's kind of cool. As she continued I caught whiff of someone I didn't want to even look at and hadn't for over a year.

_Jacob.._

**and the end of the chapter and i know whats next. O.^**


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay i've taken along break from this and yeah now i gotta finish it. sorry i took soo long -_-. and... do not hate me for whats gonna happen in this chapter. and i hope its not confusing because that would suck but yeah. and we got first at competition was okay until today but this month and last month have been total crap so i was down alot._

_i hope this isnt confusing and you like it and for people who ask if i like or dont like bella._

_i go off and on on liking her. somethings she did made me not like her._

_and i got the new moon score cd from my secret pal so yeah, i will listen to that. if you have it then i can say. ME TOO (:_

"_**And I really like it there but it's so hot." She lived in California before here and she didn't like the heat, and loved the cold. That's kind of cool. As she continued I caught whiff of someone I didn't want to even look at and hadn't for over a year.**_

_**Jacob…**_

I froze a second after I caught his scent, my eyes wide as I heard Bella and Edward on the other side. Making them talk to the other with quiet a lot of effort. Something I did without any. Her voice was filled with fear the conversation would turn out bad.

"Allie?" I looked down at Sophia and smiled, following her out the three. As I stepped out I saw Jake stiffen at the sight of me. His eyes seemed ten times darker then normal, he was shifting after a bit, pulling at his sweatshirt sleeves.

"H-hey Allie…" he stuttered, his voice so soft and filled with sorrow. It made me feel guilty.

"Hey Jakie." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face as I continued to walk to Sophia to a car. She was leaving with her parents to a doctor's appointment. She seemed scared about it as she looked at me from within the car, waving as she drove away. I waved back to her as a large warm hand dug into my hair.

"You dyed it…" I nodded slightly. "After being told I look like Bella I think I've had enough of brown hair after it turned back." I stated lightly, feeling his hands slip to my hips, pulling me closer.

"I miss you.." Jake whispered in my ear, getting a tight grip on me as my brothers walked out to leave to school, not noticing me at _all_ . Getting in their car and driving off.

"If you missed me you wouldn't have not visited me when I _needed_ you." I mumbled to him, trying to pull away as he held on tighter as he pulled me between a wall and him. His hands on either side of my face.

I looked at him with eyes wide, and filled with fear as he gave me a deadly look. The look he gave the other guys at the mall that one time.

"I was trying to stop Victoria." "Yeah and you didn't think that you _girlfriend_ would need you enough so you didn't let the others just look without you?" I cut him off as he leaned lower to be at eye level.

"I loved you. I still do. I didn't want you to be her next target if she gotten bella." I rolled my eyes and then felt his hand on my face.

"Let me show you… please?" I shook my head, shutting my eyes tightly as I tried to push him away from me. I barely moved him from me as he pressed against my, holding me there.

"Get off-!" my scream was cut off from his palm, my eyes drowning with tears as I began to cry.

_**Jake don't do this…please don't.**_

I was begging him, he simply shook his head and leaned it down to kiss my forehead.

"I can't help it… I told bella and Edward I would make us better. I promised." he muttered, his eyes seemed more wild, a crazy look on his face as he started to pull me to his chest, taking me away from the school. Me struggling, my feet kicking as he practically dragged me into the in forest, into the dirt and mud. My eyes wide as I sat up slightly, looking at him in shock as he held my hands together in his. He was whispering something as well, seeming to be hoping and wishing for something before he sat next to me.

"You know, I wished we had had his moment better…" he started, showing me the craziest face I have seen. "But I waited and it soon was too late." I whimpered at what he said, scooting away as he grabbed my leg and pulled me closer to him and then flipping me so my back it the mud.

"Jake stop!!" I shouted as I attempted to hit him. It failed. Jake grabbed my hand and pushed me down with it, leaning it over me.

"Lets get started okay Allie?" I shook my head but he seemed to think that meant yes. And so started my screams and begging for Phil and my brothers. My life soon seemed to short and too precious after it was all over. Jake had sat up and phased, leaving me there under his shirt as rain hit my body from under the large shirt. I rolled into a ball, my eyes wide as I touched my leg and then lift it up and saw blood on my hand.

"Daddy… Eddy….Al." I whimpered, soon sitting up slowly and then getting up and held whatever clothes near me, placing it on and then placed on my things and struggled to get home, my legs felt broken as I walked to the door. I slid against it and looked around to see if a car was there, finding Phil's car there.

"Daddy!!" I whimpered, sniffing as I noticed blood was pooling around me, from everything that was sharp in the forest floor and mud I was in. and from Jake's insanity. I waited a bit and he didn't answer.

"DADDY!!" I sucked in air and screamed it as if I was trying to be heard over fifty kids screaming. Phil ran to the door and opened it after I shifted off it, seeing me as he looked down and I looked up.

"Daddy.." " Allie!" he shouted in shock as he lifted me up and into his arms, shaking hard as he pulled me inside and rushed me to the bathroom. I flinched in his hold no matter how much I loved him I still flinched.

"Where are you bleeding honey?" he asked as he stood me on a towel he pulled onto the floor. I just stood still seeing him check and soon find it and he also caught Jakes scent on me and _other _scents that he was not able to understand that well.

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital. Cullen will take care of you." he said wrapping me in a blanket and carrying me to his room to wake my mother. Over the months, mom and Phil started dating again because they wanted to work things out. This is why I call him daddy. (At first it was to tease him or trick him to get what I wanted since he wanted to be a good dad)

"Honey I need to take Allie to the hospital. Tell the boys the meet me there with the pack." he told her and she nodded before Phil ran me to his car.

When we got there Carlisle took me to instead of the doctor that they wanted to give me. He said that if he didn't my daughter would be _very upset that he did not make sure her mommy was_ okay. But when he checked me up, I was not okay.

Jake did a number on my lower half, and the result came out bad as my brothers came in. Ed's girlfriend with Vi and my other siblings.

"Is she okay Carlisle, what happened to her?" Al asked, looking at my even more pale face and then at Carlisle's normal pale face.

"well, I've just learned that she's getting all her powers back, not only does she look like Bella she's a danger magnet like her as well. Although this time bella had part in it I presume." he stated, looking at my brothers as Ed bit his lip.

"what happened today after we fought Allie?" he asked and I didn't answer.

"Jacob should know what happened, when he tried to see her all I could hear was her screaming when she saw him. If he does not say have Edward tell you Edmund." Carlisle used Ed's full name and my brothers knew it was serious.

"Is she okay then?" Al asked and Carlisle shook his head.

"she has trauma in two places, her hip was dislocated and she has bite and claw marks." I flinched at what he said. That would set Ed off soon.

He seemed more dark, anger filled his eyes as he excused himself from the room, unlike him Al stayed with me and hugged me, only having me flinch away from him.

"she needs to say here for a month or so." we all nodded and soon phil and Al had to leave. My room seemed lit after they filled it with things mom did when I was a kid, a picture of us as a family on the nightstand as I drifted to sleep.

_ well... yeah dont hate. i HAD to do that because something is gonna happen and im not gonna tell you until its on a chapter and you read it. but yeah. again sorry if its confusing. _


End file.
